Crying under the rain
by qlrk
Summary: Edward find a certain raven haired man crying on the rooftop of central headquarters, under the rain. One shot!


**Disclaimer: **_I don't Full Metal Alchemist or any of Hiromu Arakawa's works._

* * *

So I've decided I need to post more one shots and gain some more experience before going into a story with more than one chapter. Yeah.

This idea came up to me when I was in DA and looking through literature and this certain thing called '100 theme challenge'. It was themes meant for people to draw about but when I saw one of the themes, 'Under the rain', this idea just popped into my head. Talk about sudden inspiration.

So leave this poor, aspiring authoress a review for her efforts? Just tell me if its good or bad or to keep going, I love and cherish each and every review~ they are things I cuddle close to my heart.

* * *

Roy Mustang hated the rain.

He hated it for various reasons – his gloves wouldn't work, he would be called incompetent and useless by his colleagues and he couldn't say a word to them back because it was true.

At least, that was what others seemed to think. They didn't know the real reason he hated the rain and he had no intention of telling them anytime soon.

The real reason he hated the rain was because it allowed him to cry.

The saying would go something like 'hiding a tree in the forest'. He had never allowed himself to wallow to deep into his issues or problems. He would just keep on going forward, immersing himself in anything he could do, just to forget the pain and the sadness.

But when it was raining… Nobody would be able to tell that he was crying, when he stood alone underneath the sky. Sure, they'd think he was a little out of it, just standing completely still in the middle of the rain. But they would never think that he was crying.

He had always put up the façade of being a strong, capable yet bastard womanizer. No one who didn't know him too well would think that he was crying. Anyone who did know him well enough might let the thought cross their minds but shove it away later on. He'd made sure of that.

So now, here he was, on the roof of Central Headquarters, crying under the rain. He felt warm streaks of tears crawling down his cheeks, so different from the cold rain that was pouring on everything but so similar at the same time.

He had long ago achieved his goals, to become Fuhrer and change the military. But yet, he still felt the pain and sorrow, although, he knew it was something he could never erase. His mistakes were irreversible and the only things he could do was learn from them and stop himself from repeating history.

Still… he couldn't stop himself from thinking that he had made so many different mistakes.

The Ishbal massacre, Hughes death, maybe even his alchemy.

He remembered that, in the past, he wanted to learn flame alchemy so he could help the people. Only did he realize how naïve he was back then. There was no way he could go into the military with something so utterly… useful… and not have to do anything like what he did in Ishbal.

The man sighed and sat down on the cold concrete, still looking up at the sky. He ignored the sting in his eyes as the rain hit them, he could hardly care right at that moment. Damn, his tears. Damn the rain.

"Hey… Are you crying?"

Roy froze and tensed up, after hearing a male voice speak from beside him. Slowly, he turned his head to face whoever it was that had discovered him and one of his biggest secrets.

"…Edward?" he croaked out, recognizing the man, and then tried to stand and put on a brave face in an attempt to preserve what was left of his pride.

"…You were crying." Edward stated. It wasn't a question or an accusation, he was saying it as a mere fact.

"Yes I was, Fullmetal. People do that sometimes." Roy retorted in a sarcastic manner, and proceeded to put his walls back up. He wouldn't let Edward see more than he already had.

"Now, If you'll excuse me, I'll be going back to work." The older man stated as he turned and started walking back to the door where he had came from, hoping that both of them could pretend this didn't even happen.

"Wait, Roy." He heard Edward speak and he felt a hand grab his arm. The raven haired man turned and faced the younger alchemist and was a bit shocked to see that they were eye to eye.

'_When did Edward get this tall?'_ he thought. He didn't see the other man often, after he resigned from his state alchemist position when he had successfully got back Alphonse's body. Since then, the brothers never really did get involved in state matters but did come back to visit from time to time.

Now, when he looked at Edward, he had realized that the blond was no longer the boy he had worked with all those years ago. Those golden eyes of his were filled with centuries worth of knowledge and understanding, a definite portion of sadness and a tinge of… anger?

"You should at least be a little kind, you know. I rushed over to where you were when I saw you crying and got myself soaked. I thought something bad had happened – that you were hurt or something." Edward said, his eyes expressing his anger but his voice was also filled with a tinge of… concern.

"I didn't kn—" Roy mustang started, wanting to say 'I didn't know you cared' but what the younger man said silence him completely.

"I was worried, Roy." Edward said, looking straight into the other man's eyes. All signs of anger had disappeared from his face, leaving only concern and worry.

"…You were… worried…?" The older alchemist muttered in disbelief. He had always thought that with all the sarcastic remarks, the curses and the name calling that Edward was making his dislike very clear.

"I did grow up in the last few years, you know." Edward replied, as if he had read his thoughts.

Roy Mustang, leader of all Amestris, stood there in silence for a few moments, letting the sudden revelation sink in. Then slowly, he allowed himself to put aside his defenses, and looked at the man before him with a soft, regretful look.

"…I'm sorry for worrying you." he said, his onyx eyes meeting Edward's golden ones.

Both men stood under the falling rain in silence until Ed opened his mouth to speak again, after giving it a moment's thought.

"…What were you crying about?"

"Everything." Was the immediate reply, surprising Ed.

"For all the mistakes I've made. For the decisions that led someone to harm. For the people who died. For the people that lived." Roy muttered with his head down, as if ashamed.

"The rain…" he started, he didn't want to admit it but it felt good, to tell someone. "I hate it. It allows me to cry. Nobody ever suspected that I was crying before you." He admitted, leaning on pole supporting the Amestris flag and staring back up at the sky. The clouds were becoming lighter, he realized as the rain was starting to become a drizzle.

"I do the same."

He looked back at Edward, eyes wide with shock as he realized what Ed just admitted to him.

As if reading his mind again, the blond snorted before talking, his eyes far away as he was obviously remembering the past.

"We've all made mistakes, Mustang. I'm no exception." The younger man started, "I realized that I started crying in the rain after the incident about Tucker and Nina. With the act I always put on, no one suspected it. Not even Al."

"I just wanted to cry, and not let anyone know. I wanted to cry for performing human transmutation, for putting my brother in that body, for being an alchemist, for all my mistakes." He finished and both men were staring at each other with a look of understanding.

"We're all human, after all. All we can do is learn from our past mistakes and not repeat them, but I'm sure you know that." Edward spoke, a soft tenderness in his voice.

"Both of us learned that the hard way." Roy replied, and then looked up at the sky again. "It stopped raining."

"Yeah." Edward replied, and smiled as he looked up at the sky as well. "Now, you better get your ass back in your office before Hawkeye turns all trigger happy on everyone."

"She's always trigger happy. And it isn't an office – it's hell with fluorescent lighting." Roy retorted as he followed Ed back to the door.

Ed chuckled as he walked down the stairs, along with the Fuhrer. "You better not let her hear that."

Both of them together until they reached the Fuhrer's office, and after giving a _very_ brief explanation to Hawkeye which left her twitching in the direction of her gun. Roy went to sit down behind his desk and stare out the window – he had and Ed had dry clothes now, thanks Ed's alchemy, since he couldn't use his wet gloves. Damn that rain.

"I'll be leaving now, 'kay?" Edward said to both Hawkeye and Roy, and one of them replied.

"Nothing's keeping you here Edward." Hawkeye replied with a warm smile. "When are you planning to visit again, though? Some of the others are away and they'll be sad when they hear that they missed you."

"A week or so, don't worry." He replied and shot one last look at Roy, who was simply staring at the opposite direction through the window, before he walked out of the office.

"Thank you, Edward." He heard Roy say, right before the doors closed. Then he allowed himself a small smile, and kept it in place until he walked out of central headquarters.

'_Your welcome, Roy.'_


End file.
